


We all go a little mad sometimes

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alfred Hitchcock - Freeform, Bates Motel - Freeform, F/M, Psycho, Steve Rogers as Norman Bates, sherrybaby14, steve rogers - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader makes an unexpected stop on her way home.Warnings: noncon sex (oral, m&f intercourse) [YO LIKE THIS IS TAGGED AND THERE ARE WARNINGS SO IF YOU CAN'T READ THEM, NOT MY PROBLEMO]This is dark(skinny)Steve and explicit. 18+ only.





	We all go a little mad sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @sherrybaby14‘s fall challenge. My prompt or inspiration was Hitchcock’s Psycho. So we have skinny Steve as a Norman Bates-esque creeper!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in a comments and leave a kudos if you like! <3 please and thank you.

_April 5, 1940, just outside New York City_

It was late. It felt even later after a day of driving. The trip had barely gone to plan. For one, you weren’t supposed to be alone. Your brother, Joseph, was supposed to accompany you home but instead he handed you his keys and urged you not to tell your parents about the bleach blonde in the third-floor apartment. You wouldn’t say anything; he could devise his own excuses when your mother inevitably rang him up.

She’d no doubt be maligned with you as well. A single, young woman should not be travelling so far alone. It is unseemly. It suggests a lack of morals. It puts her at risk of violation. You rolled your eyes as you heard her shrill voice in your head. Oh, it would be your usual chilly welcome. Especially without her baby boy Joey to distract her. 

You sighed and kept your hands on the large steering wheel. The grooves well-worn to Joey’s fingers but much too big for yours. The sun was on its descent, the clouds an eerie shade of grey as they gathered above. The horizon had become a blur in your vision. The road unpaved and endless. 

When the first drop splattered on the windscreen, you cursed. Your mother would surely have been scandalized by such language. A second, a third, a fourth, each larger than the last; each coming quicker. It wasn’t long before the sprinkle grew to a downpour. The world at once darkened and night descended with the storm.

Lightning cracked across the grey curtain and thunder nearly had you veering off the road. Your plans of driving through the night may just be spoiled by mother nature herself. You squinted through the waterfall along the screen, hunched over the wheel as you struggled to see. 

A mileage marker too small to read followed shortly by another, larger sign. It’s large white letters were painted in large curlicues across the dark wood. A flash of lightning lit it up long enough to read; ‘_Sarah’s Alcove Inn, 3 miles’._ You blinked and stared into the distance. 

You could barely see the sides of the road as your wheels ground through the wet dirt. You gripped the wheel tighter and kept your foot just atop the brake. No headlights ahead or behind. You were alone in the dark. If you kept on, you might not make it home at all.

You resigned yourself to the cost of a room and a late arrival. The less time with your mother the better. Questions of marriage and complaints about your job were best kept to a minimum. When you’d left after high school, she was disappointed. She thought you’d marry your sweetheart and have at least three babies by now. Maybe more.

You almost missed the turn. The tall sign barely visible through the rain. You slowed and pulled up the long drive that wound up the steep hill. A large house crowned its apex, the motel nestled along its shoulder. The parking lot was empty but for a truck better suited to farming. 

You killed the engine and stared listlessly into the rain. The moment you opened the door, you’d be soaked. You didn’t care so much for your hair. You’d only drawn it back in a low bun for the drive. 

You only wanted it to be over. You didn’t want to be as this desolate inn, you really didn’t even want to be at your parents’ home. You wanted to be in yours; but you made a promise and were not as dubious or favoured as your brother.

A single light shone from the motel. The lobby glowed in welcome as the rest of the place was unlit. A sign above the door foretold of its obvious vacancy. Perhaps the rates would be reasonable given its lack of business. If anything, the service might even be impeccable.

You stepped out into the rain. The keys jingled in your hand as you unlocked the trunk and grabbed your single suitcase. The cold drops soaked your hair to the scalps and drenched your blouse. You’d left your wool jacket in the front seat. Your shoes sank into the mud as you dashed for the front door.

A bell announced your arrival. It was unnecessary. A man sat behind the counter, a newspaper blocked his face as you entered. He folded it and set it aside as the door closed behind you and you dragged your bag across the lobby.

“Evening, Miss,” He stood. He wasn’t much taller on his feet. A small, thin man with bright blue eyes and golden hair. His smile was genial as he greeted you.

“Good evening,” You stopped before the counter and gripped the edge of it as you set down your bag. “I’d like a room, please. Single is fine.”

“You alone all the way out here?” He asked as his smile faded. 

“I am,” You assured him staunchly. “You have vacancies, no?”

“My apologies, Miss, it is only in this business, we do not often have single women unaccompanied.” He explained. “I’d say it’s best you seek shelter than brave the road.” He peered behind you. Another crack of thunder and blinding flash. 

“Single?” You narrowed your eyes. “How do you know that?”

“An assumption. Again, apologies. But there is no ring on your finger and…doing this, you learn to read people. It makes the job…a bit more pleasant.” He opened a ledger as he spoke. “Didn’t mean to offend though.”

“It’s fine. How much would it be?” You leaned your purse on the counter.

“Seven dollars for the night. Eight for late check-out.” He replied. “You got some I.D.?”

You took out your license and slid it over the counter. He filled out a line in his ledger and you counted out seven dollars. 

“You headed somewhere?” He asked as he finished up.

“To see family.” You answered.

He looked up from the ledger and his blue eyes twinkled. “Ah. Well you must be impatient to get home.”

You nodded and took back your license as he gathered up the money. He turned and grabbed a key hanging from the set of hooks along the wall. He handed it to you with another smile.

“Room three. It’s actually a double but…upgrade is on the house.” You took the key and clung your purse from your shoulder. You bent to grab your suitcase but paused as he continued. “Wait, miss, I’ll get your bag. We’re small but we do offer basic service.”

He came around the counter. He looked even smaller without the barrier between you. “I’m Steve, by the way. If you need anything, well, I’m the only around here to ask.”

You figured he already knew your name, having written it down. He lifted your suitcase with a suppressed grunt and you watched him open the door.

“Do you own this place?” You asked.

“No, it’s my mother’s motel. Hence Sarah’s. I just take care of it.”

He waited for you to go ahead of him. He directed you down the long patio that fronted the series of rooms and you stopped at number three. You unlocked it and you entered as he followed.

“I installed all the wiring. We have power in all the rooms.” His voice was proud as he set down your bag. “Full amenities. Shower, tub, toilet. We redid them all last year.”

“Oh,” You looked around as he flipped on the lights. Everything was well-kept. The carpet finely patterned and lightly worn; the bed perfectly dressed, and the wallpaper without a smudge. It was nicer than you expected. “Thank you, sir.”

“Steve,” He corrected. “And not at all. It’s my job and my mother raised a gentleman.”

“Well, thank you, Steve,” You took out some change for a gratuity. “You really didn’t have to do all that.”

“No tip needed, miss,” He shook his head. “Really. You have yourself a good night.” He backed away but caught himself at the door. “Oh, forgive me, I didn’t ask, did you need supper?”

“No, no, but thanks again,” You assured him. “Good night…Steve.”

“Good night, miss.” He turned and left you. 

The door clicked shut behind him and you let out a breath. You were tired from the day of driving and just wanted to sleep. Though, a shower sounded delightful after the cold rain. You kicked off your shoes and placed them neatly by the door. You let down your hair as you placed the key on the bedside table and stretched.

You entered the bathroom. Modest but clean. You turned the faucet on and drew the curtain. You unbuttoned your damp blouse and slipped out of your skirt. You hung your clothes on the door to dry and unclasped your garters from your stocking. You bunched up your undergarments and left them on the floor as you stepped into the porcelain tub.

Your head fell back as you stood under the stream. Your muscles were cramped from hours of sitting behind the wheel. You closed your eyes and basked in the steam. You lost track of time as the heat embraced you and sleep became even more tempting. Your eyelids flickered and you opened them. 

Your heart skipped and you looked to the curtain. You swore there was a shadow there. You grabbed the edge and pulled it back. The water splashed off your body and onto the tile. Nothing. No one. Just the half-closed door and your wrinkled clothing.

You shut off the shower and stepped out. You wrapped yourself in the towel and passed into the main room. Nothing was amiss. Shoes by the door, suitcase unopened, the bed untouched. You shook your head and laughed at yourself. 

You delved into your suitcase and dug out a sleeping gown. You dressed slowly. You sat on the double bed and rubbed your eyes. You were so tired and yet on edge. Something felt off yet you couldn’t place it. 

You were imagining things. The whole day had gone awry and so now you were searching for other roadblocks. Sleep. That would clear your head. Some rest before you faced your mother and her disappointment.

-

Steve was ready for a quiet night when she walked in. He was ready to take down the vacancy sign and shut off the lights. Ready to check on his mother and turn in for the night. Ready to be alone. Again.

Even when the motel was bustling, he was alone. No one paid much attention to the skinny innkeeper. Even as he was fluffing their pillows and carrying their bags. But he enjoyed observing the characters who passed through. The businessmen and the women who weren’t their wives; the family on a road trip; the couple celebrating an elopement.

She was a rarity. In fact, she was completely singular. He expected a man to follow her but it was only _her._ She was confident for a woman on her own but not arrogant. Not like the women in the city. Those who laughed at him and not his jokes. 

And she spoke to him as a man. Not a boy. Not like the other women. Not like his mother. And the way her blouse clung to her chest from the rain. The way her skirt hugged her hips and she seemed entirely ignorant to the effect of her appearance. She didn’t even notice as his eyes strayed when she reached into her purse. Or when she bent to grab her suitcase.

Of course, he had to help her. Her bag was heavy but not unmanageable. He followed her to her room. She was friendly. She thanked him, didn’t dismiss him. Didn’t even seem to mind his presence. As he closed her door behind him, he lingered and listened. Her soft footsteps, the gentle movements, the shadow of her against the drapes.

He reflected on their short conversation. He barely got a word out of the businessmen. They thought if they pulled their hats low enough, they could maintain their cover. The newlyweds were too obsessed with each other to notice him and the parents were run wild by their children. But she talked to him. 

Rain splashed over the rail and dripped from the wooden awning. The thunder was distant, barely noticeable as the storm retreated. _It had come for a reason, hadn’t it?_ It had guided her to him. It must be for a reason. For her to walk through his door so late. Alone.

He heard the shower. His heart leapt and he placed his hand against the door. She hadn’t locked it. At least, he hadn’t heard it turn. He listened a little longer. His hand was on the handle and it seemed to turn of its own will. He peeked inside. Her suitcase was where he’d left it, her shoes by the door.

Water pattered against flesh and porcelain. He neared the bathroom, each breath taken with care as he listened for his detection. When he reached the door, his heart was in his throat, pounding in his temples. He eased the door open a little at a time. His eyes widened as he stared at the curtain.

He could see her blurred figure through the thin fabric. He gasped but the faucet muted his voice. He gulped as he watched her small movements. Her shoulders slumped as she hung her head back and arched her back in a stretch. He watched her for a moment before he recalled himself.

He backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. The rings of the curtain rang as it was pulled back and the shower died. He blinked. She would find him here. He looked around as he heard her wet feet on the tile. He darted to the closet and ducked inside. The door closed just as she entered the bedroom.

He could see her just through the small crack. He prayed she didn’t put her clothes away. She seemed in a hurry. It was doubtful.

She looked around. _Did she know he was there? Had she seen him through the curtain? _A small laugh rose from her and she crossed the room. She sifted around in her bag and neared the bed. He watched through the slit as she dropped the towel. She dried her hair with it and he was hypnotized by the curves of her body.

She took the sleeping gown and pulled it over her head. Just that. He didn’t know women slept without undergarments. Or maybe it was just her. He wondered about her. He could tell she was from a city. She had that air to her. _Had she been touched before or was she as inexperienced as him?_

Either way, it didn’t keep his cock from twitching. He couldn’t say which he prefered. The sweet virgin or the deceptive tart.

She sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She didn’t move for a few minutes. She sighed and laid back. She pulled her legs up under the duvet and reached over to pull the chain on the lamp. The room went black and he listened to her breathing. She tossed and turned a few times but it wasn’t long before soft snores rose in the dark.

-

You rarely slept so well. It was a heavy sleep; one in which your dreams meshed with reality. It was hard to tell what was real and what wasn’t. Everything felt so intense. The rain turned to ribbons around you and as they landed, they grew to hissing snakes as they wrapped around your limbs. Each constricting you so tight you couldn’t move. A crack of thunder and the sky turned black.

Another and you were awake. Your vision was hazy. The room slowly came into focus as the lamps glowed from beside you. You swore you had turned them off. You tried to sit up but found yourself restrained. The snakes from your dreams were lifeless but just as strong.

Your nylons were wound around your wrists and tied to the bedposts. They got tighter as you tugged and you tried to kick out. Your legs were similarly restrained; your blouse around your left ankle, your skirt around the right. Your voice was muffled by the wad of fabric in your mouth; your own panties shoved as deep as they could go.

You squirmed as a shadow moved on the ceiling. You could hear the footsteps; light, methodical. Rounding you; taunting you. You turned your head and barely caught a glance of the figure. A golden crown in your peripheral. You whined into the silk and pulled again.

“Shhh,” Steve came into view. Your blood froze as he held your nightgown in his hands. He rubbed it between his fingers as he looked down at it. Admiring it. “It’s okay, dear.” He hung the gown from two fingers and watched the skirt sway. “I don’t want to hurt you. I would never do that.”

You looked down. You were naked. You wondered how you hadn’t been disturbed. Your eyes went wide and you glanced at the bedside table. The key was still there. You forgot to lock the door. He drew your attention as he bundled up the gown in his hands. He brought it to his face and inhaled the scent.

“You smell like roses,” He smiled and turned to drape it over the chair. “We have some in the garden. Pink roses from England. I grew them myself.” He neared the bed and looked down at you. He reached to drag his fingers along your side. “My mother hates roses. She always preferred tulips.” He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand settled on your side. “She always prefers the opposite of whatever I do.”

You watched him. His bright blue eyes were dilated. Dark. His friendly smile had turned sinister. He tickled along your stomach, his gaze followed his touch.

“If she knew you were here, an unmarried woman without an escort, well, I’m afraid you’d not be allowed a room,” He continued. You could only stare at him; helpless. Weak. “She’d say you must be some sort of…” His hand drifted lower and hovered just above your pelvis. “Harlot.”

You shuddered as his hand crawled back along your stomach and traced below your tits. He was enthralled by his fingers; by your body.

“She’s one to talk. Never even knew my father. She lied and said he was a soldier. Drafted. He wasn’t. Well, we at least can’t be sure. He could be one of several men; soldier or not.” 

He chuckled and rescinded his hand. He stood and the bed shifted slightly. You could see his excitement. 

He unbuckled his belt and undid his high-waisted pants. The shirt he wore fell loose. It was much too big for him. You looked around as your chest rose and fell quickly. The panic rose which each second. Even if you could scream, _who would hear you?_

“Please, don’t be afraid.” You looked at him again. His shirt was open to reveal his chest; bony and hairless. “I only want to…try.”

You shivered as he continued to undress. His shirt hung over the chair with his trousers, his shoes and socks neatly placed below. Each piece removed carefully. An order to his actions. 

He stared at you as his fingers danced along the waist of his undershorts. His golden brows raised as his eyes roved over you and he grinned. He pulled them down in a single motion. He stood straight, almost proud. 

He was bigger than the rest of his appearance would suggest. Well, as far as you could judge. You’d only seen two men in your life and had never gone further than some games in the back of a car.

He grabbed his cock and stroked it as he stepped up to the bed. You tried not to look as he got closer. He leaned his knee on the bed as his hand continued to move.

“I’ve heard women can do things with their mouths.” He reached over with his free hand and took the gag from your mouth. “Have you ever used your mouth on a man?”

You shook your head and closed your eyes. He cradled your chin and rubbed his thumb along your jaw. He pulled away and the bed sank beside you. You peeked as he climbed up over you. He set his feet on either side of you and lowered himself to his knees. He knelt over your head and you turned away from him.

He grabbed your chin and ran the tip of his cock along your lips. He held your head in place and pressed harder against your mouth. He moved his hand to pinch your nose shut and you gasped. He slipped inside as his hand moved to your hair. He pushed himself to the back of your throat and you spasmed. He pulled back a little before delving back in.

He moved slowly at first. His cock prodded the back of your throat each time. With every thrust he ventured a little deeper. Just until you gagged and he retreated to allow you a breath. Your eyes pricked with tears and the room around him blurred. His groans filled your head as he sped up. Then he stopped.

“I’m sorry,” He pulled out of your mouth and back up. He slid down your body and sat back on his heels between your legs. “I got a little carried away. I almost…” He bit his lip. 

He lowered his eyes. He focused on your pussy. You wanted to close your legs. He dragged his fingers along your thighs and pelvis shyly. His face betrayed a sense of wonder. As if even he could not believe what he was doing.

He pulled apart your lips and slid a finger along your folds. You were wet. He spread your juices with his fingers and you flinched as he glided over your clit. He tilted his head and repeated the motion. You tensed. He did it again and again and again. Each time spurred by your struggle not to squirm.

He moved back and bent over you. He watched his hand as it played with you and you felt his breath. You bit down as he bowed his head to you and felt a sudden coolness. His tongue swirled around your clit as his fingers pushed between your folds. 

He traced your opening as he used his mouth on you. He lapped and suckled. His blue eyes met yours as you looked down at him and he smirked as he drank you in. You closed your eyes and groaned. Your thighs buzzed and he pushed on them as he pressed himself closer.

You squeaked as the nerves gathered beneath his tongue. You shook at the unexpected spike and cried out. You’d never felt anything like. Anything so deep. So amazing. So natural. He didn’t stop until you were breathless and weak.

He sat up. His lips shone with your cum. He licked them with a delighted mmm and moved closer. He knelt between your legs. He leaned over you, an elbow on the bed, as he held himself up. He kissed you and you turned away. 

He grabbed your chin and forced his lips against yours. You could taste yourself on him. He trailed along your cheek and jaw and buried his face in your neck. He smelled you and purred. 

“You smell so sweet.”

He reached down and pushed the head of his cock against your bud. He angled it down along your folds and you wriggled. It was futile as you were held in place by your bounds. He stopped at your entrance. He pressed himself there but did not enter. He raised his head and slid his arm beneath your head as he kept his weight on it.

He pushed inside just a little. Just his head and you gritted your teeth. A little more. You kept your breath steady and swallowed your whimpers. He didn’t look away as he sank into you an inch at a time until you full. He exhaled, as if relieved, as if happy. You grunted as he moved his hips.

He was slow. He rocked out of you and back in. He hummed as your walls hugged him and you felt another stir. The same unknown sensation as before. An echo growing louder with each tilt of his pelvis.

He pushed himself up and sat back on his knees. He slid his hand beneath you and grabbed your ass as he lifted your pelvis. His eyes clung to his cock as it glided in and out of you. He grinned and bared his teeth. 

“You…” He breathed. “You are a virgin.”

He kept you at an angle as he thrust harder and harder. The sound of your flesh against his, sweaty and slick, was sickening and somehow intoxicating. He sped up as he moaned louder and louder. He kept a hand on your ass as he snaked his other up to your hip. 

“Ah, god,” He hissed. “I…I…”

His voice caught and you grabbed onto the nylon. The ripples washed over you suddenly and you were lost in the tide. You cried out as you came and dug your heels into the mattress. You panted through the after waves, the flurry slowly wound down.

“Oh, oh, I…” He jerked into you, his hips spasmed and you felt a warmth mingle with the heat that lingered within you.

His thrusts slowed and he eased to a stop. He exhaled and pushed his shoulders back. He panted until his breaths evened out and pulled out carefully. A sudden flow gushed from you and his blue eyes sparked as he looked down at your pussy. He dragged his fingers through the mess and spread his cum along your folds.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be out here all on her own.” He mused as he lined himself up again. He was getting soft but it didn’t keep him from sinking to his limit. And yours.


End file.
